Many products are today sold in cartons which contain more than one article. For example, beverages are sold in multipacks containing any number of parallelipiped containers, cans or bottles. Also, certain bulky items may be wrapped individually in a sleeve-like carton. These cartons not only provide a convenient way of carrying the article or articles contained therein, but they can also provide large, prominent spaces for advertising, promotions or instructions.